


You Make Me Smile

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: Miraculous 2k18 Music Challenge [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'Make Me Smile' by Chicago, Aged up Adrien, Aged up marinette, Author doesn't own the characters or the music respectively, Be ready for kittens and baby bugs, F/M, Just the plot, Memory Lane, Miraculous 2k18 Music Challenge, Requested by shodowhater, SO MUCH FLUFF, Star Wars Jokes, adrienette fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: "I've got a good one. Chicago - Make Me Smile [fluffy Adrinette]."~shodowhater(via Tumblr)It doesn't take much to make the one you love smile. Life has a way of surprising us all with some of the greatest joys it has to offer, and who doesn't love surprises?





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> After this week I've had... I think I'm due for some fluff Adrienette. Thanks for the challenge Shodowhater! I hope I do it justice ^.^

From the outside, it was a typical scene for the Agreste household. Marinette Agreste sketching out the latest and greatest designs that only her foresight could see and bring to the present, her twin sons, Louis and Hugo playing in the very park that Marinette grew up playing in. The watchful eye of Adrien Agreste's faithful bodyguard and his protege were close by to render aid should it be needed, but were far enough away for Marinette to be comfortable. It was a typical Saturday afternoon and Adrien relished the sight.

Other children in the park laughed and played with each other, drawing his two son's attention, and they ran off like kittens to join the fun. If Adrien had done that, his father would've flipped. But he saw Gorilla's partner subtly break away to follow the twins and prevent any serious mischief. The attention wasn't needed, but Adrien was grateful. He knew that despite the opaque black sunglasses hiding his wife's beautiful blue eyes, her attention was focused sharply on her offspring; a momma cat watching over her young. He knew because her pencil had been paused over the same space of blank sketch paper for the last five minutes. He smirked and quietly moved behind her to look over her shoulder. "What are you working on,  _mon amour?"_

Marinette started, her pencil striking a thick, dark line across her page. She giggled as she settled again and looked back over her shoulder, "You love scaring the life out of me."

"Me?  _Never._ It's not my fault you're so jumpy." Adrien pressed a kiss to her cheek and moved around to sit beside her on the bench. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, encouraging his beautiful wife to scooch closer to him. He looked down at her ruined sketch underneath his own shades and arched a pale eyebrow. "Are those kids clothes?"

"I was inspired," she shrugged. Adrien stopped her before she could close her sketch pad and lowered his shades to get a better look.

"I love them. Our little ones will be the most fashionable children in school!"

Marinette blushed and kissed her husband's cheek. "They're still rough sketches." Adrien snorted and caught her lips in a sweet kiss before turning to check on Louis and Hugo. "What are you thinking about?"

Adrien tucked his head overtop his wife's, his heart sinking a bit as he was taken back years down memory lane. He too grew up around this park... but never at its center; not until he was well into his teens and modeling his father's creations. Then, another memory replaced the melancholy one that threatened to overtake his mood. He smiled and looked down at her, "Do you remember how we met?"

* * *

 

_((Flashback, Adrien Agreste, Age 17))_

**Children play in the park, they don't know  
I'm alone in the dark, even though**

Kids of all ages were running around the park, playing some sort of game with a flying disk. Adrien had seen this particular group so many times that he'd lost count. His photographer, Phillippe, enjoyed this specific park for its energy. Adrien didn't argue once, not when he got to witness the joy on the other kid's faces. He wondered what game they were playing. It must've been fun because they were  _always_ here whenever he came out of the mansion for work. Then... he saw her. A girl about his age running around in a red tank top with black polka-dots. She jumped into the air with such athleticism that Adrien felt the urge to jump up and run after her.

**Time and time again I see your face smiling inside**

_"Adrien!"_ Phillippe barked, clearly agitated. Adrien snapped to attention, looking chastised already. The photographer puffed his cheeks out in irritation.  _"La mia ispirazione,_ you're far too distracted for me to do anything for this shoot. Take twenty and clear your head."

"Sorry Phillippe," Adrien murmured and got up from his place on the fountain.

"This shoot is all about summer joy. Why don't you take a walk around the park,  _no?_ Soak up the atmosphere and emphasize it with my pictures!"

Adrien kept his eyes fixed on the photographer's face, but the minute he was dismissed he took up the advice and began to walk... in a straight line towards the playing group of teens. He subtly skirted around their game, hearing each person call a name before throwing the flying disk. Sometimes the named person would catch the disk and half of the kids would whoop with joy, sometimes another would intercept it and throw it in a completely different direction.

"Heads up Marinette!" a girl with wild pink hair shouted as she threw the disk. Adrien turned his head just as he watched the girl in the red tank top with black polka dots run his way. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and it was clear she wasn't going to reach the disk in time. Adrien's brain locked as he watched this agile girl leap into the air gracefully, arm outstretched to catch her prize... and barely grabbed it with her fingers. He vaguely heard her friends yell out a warning, whether it was to her or to him, Adrien couldn't tell; he just remembered acting instinctively. As she fell, he reached up and caught her by the waist with one arm while his other stretched higher over hers and caught the disk as it just began to tumble out of her weak grip. However, he underestimated the girl's speed, and the force of their collision made him stumble backward.

For a brief second, Marinette's sky blue met his emerald green and Adrien gasped out loud. He felt... he wasn't sure how he felt. Was this what it felt like to be struck by lightning?

Another second passed and their thoughts connected. No matter what the final outcome was, they were going to fall.

In a spin that defied even imagination, the girl tucked herself into Adrien's hold and threw their weight into a spin. They twirled twice before hitting the ground; the girl taking the brunt of the fall. As they laid there, eyes locked on one another, Marinette offered an embarrassed smile.

"Wow, I'm sorry about all that!"

"N-no it's alright! Alright, are you- wait, I mean-alright you are- WAIT!"

Marinette flat out laughed as Adrien sat up, blushing. "Fine, I am," she joked and winked. Adrien gaped and then joined her in laughing. He sat up, offering his hand out to her.

"I'm Adrien."

"I know," Marinette answered as she accepted his hand to pull her up.

"Y-you do?" Wait, was this girl psychic?! Could she read his mind? Wait... she did a Star Wars joke just now. Did that mean the Force was real? Because the Jedi mind trick was totally--

"Your face is kinda all over Paris," she nodded behind him to a billboard advertisement for his father's latest beach advertisement. Adrien glanced and realized what she was referring to and his face erupted into a new red color.

"Ah... right."

"It's okay, really. Are you alright? I didn't want you ruining your clothes. Although... you are lighter than I expected."

"Huh?"

 _"DUDE!_ Alya, please tell me you got that catch on film! I need that on instant replay!" a boy screamed, startling the pair. Marinette's friends swarmed them, all congratulating Adrien on an excellent catch. At first, he wondered if they meant  _Marinette_ and felt his heart jump in his chest. When a girl with reddish-auburn hair pushed to the center of the group to show a video on her phone, he realized his unspoken error and blushed even redder. However, Marinette's eyes were on him the entire time.

Her smile slipped and she put a hand on his forehead. "Are you alright? You're all red. Do you need water? That must've been a pretty hard fall."

Adrien squeaked for a second and shook his head, "Soft. Good, all good-- _here!"_ He handed the groups flying disk to her. But Marinette wouldn't take it.

"Uh, sorry but that's not how the game works. You're supposed to throw it to your teammates to keep the chain going. That's how you get your points."

"But the dude's not playing," another boy, a tall Vietnamese looking kid with his hair gelled up, interjected with a pout. "He caught the disk, meaning your team's chain is broken. You lose."

"Uh, I have video here that contradicts that," the video girl, Alya, spoke up and held up her phone. The group crowded around as she hit the replay button. Adrien realized that, without his brain's permission, he had moved into Marinette's way to catch her  _and_  the disk. The whole fall looked almost choreographed and the disk was trapped between both their fingers.

"The call is unclear," another boy, a shorter one with glasses, spoke up after watching the video several times. "While Marinette  _did_ catch the disk, it would've fallen without his help," he nodded to Adrien.

"Nu-uh, that's interference!"

"Let's all take a moment and chill," another boy stepped up. "Alya and Max are our referees. Let them decide."

"I'm kinda just as stuck as Max on this one," Alya admitted. "I mean... Adrien isn't a player..."

"Adrien, would you like to play?" Marinette asked suddenly, startling the blond.

"Huh?"

"Play, you like?" she asked, winking and tapped the disk that was still in his hand. "Inviting, I am. Join us?"

Adrien glowered but couldn't help but grin at her. "Now you're making fun of me."

"Ah, you learn quick, young padawan. Are you in?"

Adrien looked around, seeing all the curious and expectant faces all around him. He looked back to the photoshoot and saw that Phillippe was nowhere to be seen. A smile curled at his lips, "I think I've got time for at least one game. But you'll need to teach me how to play."

"Oh it's easy," Marinette grinned. "And in light of Adrien joining in, I call for a game reset! Fair enough, Kim?"

Kim, the Vietnamese kid, looked appeased and nodded. "Sure, but don't think I"ll go easy on you."

Excitement sizzled through Adrien's body as Marinette grabbed his hand. "Well, it's only fair that Adrien's on my team for today. Since he's learning, I'm going to teach him how to play _fair."_

As the groups disbursed throughout the field, Adrien met Marinette's blue eyes for a moment and felt a real, joyful laugh bubble out of him. Marinette was right, the game was easy to learn, and Adrien had the time of his life playing. It wasn't until he heard someone different call Marinette's name that he realized the sky was getting dark and the park lamps had turned on. A woman, looking a lot like Marinette herself, was standing at the entrance to the park, waving at them.

"I've got to go," Marinette announced and the whole group, Adrien included, awed her departure. The teams lined up familiarly that he'd seen many times on TV. They high-fived each other before going and gathering items that they owned and calling farewells and promises to get together again in a few days. Marinette paused before going to her mother and turned to look at Adrien with a blush. "I had a ton of fun today. Will we see you again? For another game?"

Adrien's heart leaped and he beamed at her, "On it, you can count." He reached into his back pocket and fished out his phone. "Can I get your number?"

Marinette's cheeks darkened, and Adrien felt a new heat wash over him as she took it and put in her number. She called herself, making her phone chime from her purse on the picnic tables. "There we go, padawan. Call me sometime?" She didn't wait for an answer. But Adrien watched as she darted over to her mother and the two embraced. Suddenly, Marinette's phone began to ring. When she answered, she turned back to look at Adrien.

 **I'm so happy (oh, oh)**  
**That you love me (oh, oh)**

"You said to call you sometime." Marinette just laughed, her voice echoing from the park entrance as she waved. Adrien kept the phone to in his hand as he waved back. One thing was certain, he couldn't wait to see Marinette again.

  
**Life is lovely (woah)**  
**When you're near me**

A few weeks later, Adrien was startled to see his father waiting for him at breakfast. Phillippe's latest photo shoot spread out in front of him. Gabriel looked... genuinely proud of those pictures. "Phillippe said the shoot two weeks ago was one of your best yet. He said you provided the inspiration and he just went with it. Although, if you insist on running around in the clothes you need to model, make sure it's for the sports line."

Adrien bobbed his head and swallowed to clear his throat. "Yes father."

_((End Flashback))_

* * *

Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes. "Fun, the game was. Agile padawan, you were."

"You mean  _I am,"_ Adrien teased back and tickled her sides, making his wife giggle louder.

 

**Tell me you will stay**  
**Make me smile**

**Living life is just a game so they say**  
**All the games we used to play fade away**  
**We may now enjoy the dreams we shared so long ago**

"We've come really far since that day, haven't we?" Adrien asked.

"We certainly have," she sighed and leaned closer to his chest. "Things are almost perfect." He blinked, surprised. Almost? His brain went into overdrive, wondering what his wife could be referring to. Suddenly, she perked up and jumped to her feet. "Oh! There's Andre's cart!  _Hugo, Louis, come here!"_ Dubious, Adrien got up to follow and heard his son's disappointed cries. Then Marinette said the magic word,  _"Icecream!"_

Instantly, the twins forgot their petulant tantrums and came racing over and jumping in excitement. Adrien was swept up in their joy and grabbed both boys up to carry them.

"I want strawberry," Hugo decided, his blue eyes shining as looked at his mother.

"Me too!" Louis announced and Hugo made a face at his twin. It was hysterical to see. Both boys were indeed twins, but Hugo was blond with his mother's blue eyes while Louis was Adrien's exact carbon copy.

"You  _always_ get what I get. Why can't you try your own flavor yourself?!"

"Boys," Marinette's sweet, yet mother-cat voice snapped out and silenced the brewing argument. "You know that Mr. Andre doesn't serve exactly what you ask for. That ruins the magic! And you won't want to ruin that, would you?"

Instantly both twins wore mirroring expressions of shame. Adrien chuckled quietly, constantly in awe of his wife.

 **Oh my darling**  
**Got to have you**  
**Feel the magic**  
**When I hold you**

Andre was just as enthusiastic to see the Agreste family as they were to see him. "My favorite customers!" he cried. "My most treasured pair I ever served ice cream to. And now you bring your offspring to me?! Oh, look at you, such fine strapping boys. Just like their Papa."

Adrien beamed with pride, his hand fishing out his wallet as Marinette took both the boys in hand. She yelped as her sketchbook fell open on the ground and Adrien swooped in to pick it up. Suddenly, his fingers froze over the pages that it opened to. They were more pictures of children's clothing... but these drawings were dresses; cute ones... for a  _girl._ Slowly, Adrien looked up at his wife. "Mari?"

**Cry sweet tears of joy  
Touch the sky**

"Ah well... I suppose the cat's out of the bag," she said and blushed.

 _"Maman,_ why would you put a cat in a bag?" Louis asked. "Cats hate bags."

Adrien hardly heard as he scooped up the drawings and a grin slid over his lips. "You're sure?"

"It's still early," she blushed. "But yes, the doctor confirmed it at my appointment last week."

Adrien whooped loudly and scooped up his beloved and spun her around. "This  _must_ be Emma. I can feel it!" he cried out, dropping Marinette gently back on her feet and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Don't get my hopes up," Marinette thumped his chest.

"Ah, but I've been right two for two thus far," he winked. "And you always wanted a little girl."

"Hector, why is Papa kissing  _Maman?"_ asked Hugo, looking at the Gorilla's partner.

"Who's Emma?" asked Louis.

Adrien's eyes brimmed as he pictured a tiny Marinette nestled in his arms. His wife was right, as she often was, their life was almost perfect. He knew the mansion would be filled with even more of his family's laughter as they grew. They came so far since their first meeting; sharing the joys and the tears of life. Thanks to her, his life was full of family and friends. He knew back then that he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with this woman. Just being around her made him smile; she always had, and she always will.

 

**Now I need you (oh, yeah)**  
**More than ever (oh, yeah)**  
**No more crying (** ohh **,** ohh **)**  
**We're together**

**Tell me you will stay**  
**Make me smile**

**Author's Note:**

> mon amour- French- my love
> 
> La mia ispirazione- Italian- my inspiration
> 
> Maman- French- Mother/mom
> 
> You can find me on [my FB page,](https://www.facebook.com/KestraEchoWolf/) [Tumblr,](http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/) [and Twitter](https://twitter.com/KestraEchoWolf/) to leave comments and prompt requests!  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/X8X26UWA)
> 
> Also here is the [master post to my Miraculous 2k18 Music Challenge on my Tumblr blog](http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/post/170532971476/miraculous-music-challenge-2018-break-the-block)
> 
> I update that list and the one linked to my blog directly each time I recieve a challenge :) Challenges are answered in order that they are recieved


End file.
